


Switch Hit

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, M/M, Riding, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2594186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wonders if maybe its payback for all the times he teased Sam about being a monk and nagging him to get laid, but his little brother is fucking insatiable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switch Hit

Dean wonders if maybe its payback for all the times he teased Sam about being a monk and nagging him to get laid, but his little brother is fucking insatiable. Which, really, wouldn’t be so bad if Sammy wasn’t so damn rough and demanding. Dean’s thighs and hips are covered with finger-sized bruises, there are numerous hickies sucked into his neck, and he’s still sporting a faint ring of bruises around his wrists from Sam pinning him to the bed a couple days ago. (Although, to be fair, that was a kink he didn’t know he had and he was looking forward to those particular marks being refreshed.) 

Regardless, Sam has stamina and it seems like, now that they’re fucking, Sam is ready to go at the drop of a hat, and frankly Dean is having a hard time keeping up. Problem is, even when he’s sore and bruised and tired, its so damn good every time that he has a hard time turning Sam down. He finally has to, though, too sore from their bout in the shower that morning to wan to go again when its time for bed. 

Sam is feeling him up, and when he goes to circle his finger around Dean’s hole, Dean can’t help but hiss and pull away at the stinging ache. Sam pulls back immediately, concern written all over his face.

"Dean?" he says hesitantly. "What’s wrong? Shit, are-are you hurt?"

"M’just sore, Sammy," Dean grumbles. "You were kinda rough this morning man."

Sam only has the kicked puppy look for a moment, before he’s dragging himself up to straddle Dean. He rocks his ass back against his brothers hard cock. “What do you think?” he asks, and its almost shy. Sam has bottomed for Dean a few times, but Dean prefers it so it doesn’t happen often. Dean can’t deny it now, though.

"Oh fuck yeah," he says, scrabbling on the bedside table for the lube, dribbling some over his fingers before bringing them up to Sam’s hole. Sam has to be stretched slowly, but the quiet moans and the soft look of bliss on his face is worth every minute. Eventually he leans down for a kiss, mumbling "S’enough,Dean" against his brother’s lips. 

Dean pulls his fingers out carefully, moving his head to steady his cock and press the head against Sam. The younger man lowers himself slowly, a breathy “aw, fuck” escaping when his ass hits Dean’s thighs. Sam rolls his hips slowly, grinding against Dean and making them both moan before he starts riding in earnest. 

"You’re so fuckin’ hot, Sam," Dean growls, thrusting his hips up in time with his brother, any lingering aches forgotten in the wake of lust and pleasure. Sam is panting, head thrown back as they fuck, curses falling from his lips and Dean can’t help but staring. 

Sam brings a hand down to his cock, stroking himself and one of Dean’s hands joins him. They’re both close, and Dean wants to see his little brother come before his own orgasm hits. Sam cries out a loud “ _Dean,”_ thrusting himself all the way down as he comes over their hands and Dean’s stomach. 

"Fucking, fuck, Sammy," Dean groans, and Sam catches his breath enough to start moving again, squeezing tightly around Dean’s cock until Dean comes with a shout as well. 

Sam collapses next to Dean with a huffed laugh. “Fuck, man, that was good,” he says with a tired grin, and Dean hums in agreement. Sam pulls Dean in along his side, and steals a kiss. “Sorry I was rough with you,” he murmurs. “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

"It’s okay, Sammy," Dean smiles sleepily. "I like the rough, you just gotta give a guy a break now and again." 

"I think we can work that out," Sam says, a yawn stretching out the last word. He snuggles a little closer to Dean, following his brother into a post-coitus nap. 


End file.
